In It Together
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria has been seeking revenge since she returned from Iceland. After constantly being put down she was ready to fight back. With Ezra at her side she ensures the three girls get what they deserve for never standing up for her when it came to Alison. Ezria as A together. One-Shot


**In it Together **

**I don't own Ezria**

**This is a story for my wonderful friend Cheyenne. She wanted an Ezria as A fanfic so I hope this is everything you were wanting! Happy Birthday Chey. It's been right at two years since we became friends, I cannot wait for the years to come! **

**This is my very first story involving A, let alone Ezria being A together so bear with me. **

**Ezra's POV **

The loud yawn emitting from my beautiful girlfriend's mouth causes me to turn around from my place at my desk to run my eyes over her body. She is stretched out on the black leather couch writing an essay for her AP English class which is due in the morning. Glancing over to the clock I notice it is already past 11:30 at night. I know she has to be exhausted due to the stress of mid-terms rapidly approaching. Senior year has really taken a toll on Aria. I hate having to sit back and watch her exhaust herself in order to meet all of the due dates and requirements from her teachers.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Honey?"

Aria rubs her eyes tiredly shaking her head, her messy bun on top of her head shakes along with her head's movements. After we had dinner she scrubbed off all of her makeup, threw her hair up into a bun, and then changed into a black camisole with a pair of oversized light grey sweatpants. I love that she feels comfortable enough to be this dressed down around me; it's refreshing.

"I can't," Aria lifts her hand up to cover her mouth as a long, drawn out yawn escapes her plump lips once more. "I still have to make my work cited page and I have to rewrite my conclusion paragraph for the millionth time. It isn't coming out right. Not to mention I haven't proof read it yet. I need coffee. Do we have any left in the pot?"

Sighing in discontent I shut the lid to my own laptop before rising up to my feet.

"No, what you need is sleep." Walking around the coffee table I take the laptop off of her lap and place it on the wooden coffee table.

"No Ezra seriously I have a lot more work to do tonight." Aria tries protesting but I am not having any of it.

"Come on." Leaning over I slip my arm around the back of her waist to pull her up off of the couch and to her feet. Directing her over to our bed I pull the comforter back for her to crawl into bed as she slips out of her sweatpants.

"Will you please set the alarm clock for five and make sure I get up so I have time to finish my essay?"

Nodding my head I lean down to place a kiss to her lips and whisper goodnight to her.

"Are you coming to bed too?" Aria's drowsy voice asks.

"Yeah, I just have a couple things to do involving the girls while I have time to organize and set up the next step you asked me to do."

Aria mumbles a quiet "okay" then is out like a light.

I pick her sweatpants up off of the ground to fold them and place them in her drawer.

Walking back over to the living room I glance over at my laptop before my gaze flickers down to Aria's computer. In all honesty I do have a couple things I need to take care of before the girls go to school tomorrow since I have classes to teach at Hollis all day I won't have time in the morning to do it. On the other hand I know how much Aria needs her rest so I feel like I should finish up her essay for her.

I've known and have been dating Aria since the beginning of her junior year. Well actually, scratch that. I met Aria about a year or so before her junior year about four months prior to her family moving to Iceland. I was attending Hollis at the time and had run into Aria multiple times in the English Department due to her father being one of the English Professors. Aria was constantly at Hollis bringing him his briefcase or having him sign stuff in regards to her school.

She had captured my attention the first time we bumped into each other though she was in too much of a rush for me to get to talk to her. When we encountered each other a second time I asked if she wanted to go get some coffee or something together. Things had been going well between us until she started ignoring my calls and texts after our fourth date—if you can call them a date that is, we hadn't classified them as anything by using a label. I couldn't for the world of me figure out why she had shut me out so abruptly. However all that didn't matter when I saw her rushing off of campus with tears streaming down her cheeks profusely. I had managed to persuade her into coming with me back to my apartment allowing us to talk in privacy.

At my apartment I calmed Aria down enough for her to speak soundly. Aria proceeded to tell me about walking into her father's office to find him having sex with one of his students whom she had already caught him with. Aria was crushed by the fact her father lied to her when he told her he would stay away from the woman bringing her to resist wanting to go home that night. That was the first night Aria stayed over at my apartment for the night.

From then on Aria told me about her friend Alison. Even though we weren't technically dating I still cared for Aria more so than I have cared about anyone else. I knew she was young but at the time nothing romantic had taken place between us. I never understood why Aria remained friends with such a bitch who treated her as if she were dirt under Alison's high heeled boots.

When Alison disappeared Aria came to my apartment unsure of what to do. She told me the rest of her friends were sobbing and in complete hysterics while Aria hadn't shed a tear. The moment Aria did express tears weren't for the reason people thought. Everyone assumed Aria was distraught like the rest of her friends. But that wasn't the truth, no. Only Ezra knew the truth. When Aria had finally shed that first tear it was out of pure happiness; Aria was finally free from her place underneath that bitch's cold hard thumb.

Shortly after Alison's death Aria's family packed up and moved to Iceland for a year thinking it was in Aria's best interest. It was rough for us to be apart but we kept in touch every day. When Aria left she had asked me if I could keep an eye on her friends to see how they responded to both Aria and Alison disappearing from the group.

When Aria finally returned to the United States she was more than pissed at Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. While she was away they hadn't contacted her once to see how she was or even pretend to care about her.

Aria resented the girls for the way they all handled Ali. Alison picked on Aria the most due to her unique persona and bold personality. All three of the girls stood back and allowed Ali to make fun of Aria and turn her into the laughing stalk of the group nearly every day. Aria wanted nothing more than to give the girls hell back in return now that she was older and had a better grasp on her abilities. After meeting up with Aria upon her return to Rosewood she figured out the perfect way to give the girls exactly what they all deserved and I offered to help her. I loved Aria more than anything. I hated the way Ali treated her and I certainly didn't care for the other girls' lack of defending Aria.

Together Aria and I are considered the A Team. For the past year we've been giving Hanna, Spencer, and Emily the living hell they declared for themselves. Like we're always told: Karma is a **bitch**.

Sitting down on the couch I take Aria's laptop and begin reading her essay. Whenever Aria asks me to I am more than willing to read over her essays and other literary work as a second opinion or simply her peer editing English Professor boyfriend. Though this is Aria I'm talking about, she hardly ever has any grammar errors. It doesn't take me terribly long to read over her nine page paper and altering any miniscule mistakes I came across. With that taken care of I make her work cited page and finish off her paper. Carrying her laptop over to my desk I plug my printer cord into her laptop and press print on her screen.

I look over my shoulder to Aria in bed double checking the noise from the printer didn't wake her. Thankfully she is passed out cold in exhaustion. Opening up the top right drawer to my desk I take the stapler from the drawer to staple her essay together. Walking over to her bag leaning against the wall by the front door, I take out her English binder and slip her essay in the side pocket on the inside of the binder. Returning her bag to its original place I shut off her laptop and the printer.

Making my way over to the bed I strip out of my clothes down to my boxers then climb under the warm sheets. Aria's body instantly migrates closer to mine under the sheets until we are snuggled up. It isn't long until I am drifting off to my own slumber like Aria.

* * *

The following morning I wake up right at six o'clock. Aria is still fast asleep next to me. Normally she wakes up between 6:15-6:30 for school in the mornings so I need to wake her soon. A mischievous smirk grows on my lips as an idea enters my mind. Rolling over to my left side I prop my head up with my left hand whereas my right hand drifts along Aria's midriff and bare thigh. My lips slowly descend down her neck to kiss along her collarbone until I reach the curve of her neck where I playfully suck on her sweet smelling skin.

My right hand drifts between her thighs to find her body reacting to my actions. Her nipples have hardened making them peak out of her camisole and she is increasingly wet between her thighs in arousal. My lips continue to capture her flesh between my lips as my fingers dance across her skin with soft caresses from my fingertips.

Capturing her sweet spot between my lips I dip my hand in the front of her panties. I feel Aria stir faintly when I flick her clit a couple times feeling the little bud harden at the attention. After toying with her bundle of nerves I ease two fingers into her core. My fingers slowly thrust in and out of her with my thumb fondling her clit. Aria purrs softly in her sleep at the blissful feelings coursing through her body.

Aria gasps loudly which is instantly followed by a moan. Her eyes are wide and dark with lust. Her hands reach out for something to grasp ahold of as her hips begin rocking in pleasure. Aria's hands wind up clenching the bedspread between her fingers roughly to ride out the wave of her orgasm that is rapidly approaching.

"Ezra…" Aria moans breathlessly in delight. Her eyes flutter closed and her head is thrown back in her pillow.

Feeling her back arch up off of the bed and hearing her soft chants of bliss I can tell she is right at the brink of her climax. With one little pinch to her clit Aria is sent spiraling down into her orgasm. I prolong the orgasm ensuring she rides it to its fullest extent.

"Good-freaking-morning." Aria breathes out heavily. "My god. I want that every morning."

I chuckle at her expression and lean up to kiss her lips. "Morning, sweetheart."

"What time is it?" Aria asks after a few moments of silence spent gathering herself mentally.

"6:28. You need to get ready for school."

"What?" Aria shrieks loudly. "Ezra I said wake me at 5! I still have a lot to do with that essay."

I pull Aria's frantic body back down on the bed and cuddle her into mine.

"I finished your essay last night. It is already printed and in your English binder ready for you to turn in today."

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you." Aria sighs appreciatively up at me.

"No worries babe, I knew you were tired and a bit overwhelmed. Now come on we need to get around."

As per usual we work together as we move around the apartment getting ready for the day ahead of us. Aria's dad is in Syracuse for two weeks so Aria has been spending most of her nights at the apartment. She checks in on Mike from time to time to ensure he hasn't burnt their house down or trashed it but other than that she's with me.

Within half an hour we are parting at the parking lot to our separate cars. I am headed to Hollis while Aria is headed towards Rosewood Day.

* * *

Sitting on the couch I turn my attention to the front door when I hear Aria's keys in door flipping the deadbolt. Aria walks into the room with a look of unpleasantly on her face. Aria drops her purse and bag on the floor inside the door

"What's wrong?" I ask Aria as I watch her walk over to the couch and flops down next to me. She curls herself into my side to bury her head in my chest.

"Hanna is a bitch. I'm overwhelmed in school work and preparing for mid-terms on top of that which isn't helping me at all."

Wrapping my arm around her I snuggle her even closer into my body. "What did she do?"

"Oh they made a big deal about going to The Grill after school so we did and when I moved my hair to lay on my left shoulder Hanna saw the hickeys you gave me this morning. She made some snarky comments about us always having sex. Then Spencer chipped in saying if I spent half as much time working on my homework and studying as I did having sex then I wouldn't be as tired or nervous about mid-terms." Aria fumes haughtily in my arms.

"Hanna is just pissed Caleb is in California seeing his family rather than here otherwise she would be fucking him all the time so she has no place to talk. Spencer is just being her little know-it-all self." I assure Aria, pressing a few kisses to her head.

"A part of me honestly wishes there was a way for us to make Spencer fail her mid-terms. There is a lot I want to do with them right now to throw them off their studying and focus of school knowing it will screw them up when taking all their tests."

"Why don't you? We both know if they bomb any of their mid-terms it will drastically affect their grade and they have to keep all their grades up this year for the big colleges they are all looking into."

Aria huffs in annoyance. Shifting her body she places her head in my lap to look up at me with her back flat on the black leather couch. "I would but then that would take _**my**_ focus off of studying. I feel in over my head. I don't know what to do anymore. A part of this doesn't even feel worth it anymore. I know they deserve hell but I don't see how I can keep juggling everything on my plate right now."

I run my fingers through her hair and play with the loose strands knowing it always relaxes her when I do this.

"Why don't you just step back for a bit from all the 'A' stuff? I'm not saying stop all together," I quickly add upon seeing her look of protest. "What I'm saying is maybe I take over for you while you get through mid-terms and the demanding parts of senior year?"

Aria gnaws on her bottom lip pondering over my offer. After a couple minutes of thinking it through she agrees. I convince Aria to take a little nap before starting on her homework since it is obvious she is still tired.

After Aria slept for a couple hours I told her to get out her books and notecards she is using for studying because I had a game for her. I would help her review her material and test her in order to prep her fully. We started off by sitting next to one another on the couch. Whenever she got a question correct she would have to take off either a piece of jewelry or a piece of clothing from either of us. Once we were both completely naked, accessories included, she would receive a very pleasurable reward over on our bed. Whenever she would get a question wrong I would move farther away from her and one of us had to redress in one of the discarded pieces of clothing.

We played this game every night for the entire week until Aria was a pro at the material.

* * *

It's the night before Aria's first two big exams. We are reviewing her notes one last time before calling it a night. Since she has pretty much gotten the hang of it I had to change the rules a little bit. Every time she gets fifteen questions in a row correct she gets a long passionate kiss. If she gets every single question correct then I will take her over to our bed, strip her down naked and make love to her until she is thrown into a state of oblivion.

So far Aria hasn't missed a question yet with only three left. Reading each one of them off Aria answers without even an ounce of hesitation. Tossing the last card down on the coffee table, Aria leaps into my lap to straddle me on the couch. My hands roam up her back and into her hair holding her body close to mine as she grinds her hips against my lap.

Our hands furiously work together to rip each article of clothing off of each other. With Aria down to simply her panties I grab her by the waist and get up from the couch. Her lips attacking mine as I carry her across the apartment over to our bed. I playfully toss Aria's petite body down onto the center of the bed where she smirks up at me. Aria teasingly pulls her panties off to toss them off to the side out of mind.

Aria's eyes trail down my exposed chest to my jeans where my hard on is very prominent.

"Take them off, now." Aria demands in a seductive tone.

My eyes rake over her naked body in delight, fully enjoying and treasuring the view. Reaching my hands down in front of me I pop the button to my jeans, slowly pull the zipper down and drop my jeans and boxers down to my feet. Kicking the material off of my ankles I climb up on top of Aria. Hovering over her body I shower her naked skin in kisses. Aria pulls at my waist to bring my body closer to hers wanting to feel some of my body weight on top of her.

I kiss her passionately until she is completely breathless and her lips run dry. Peppering kisses down her neck I make my way down her body until I am situated between her thighs. Pressing open-mouth kisses to the insides of her thighs causes her to arch her back up off of the bed and roll her hips closer to me.

With one long lick along her folds I encase her clit in my mouth to run my tongue over and suck on with determination. Aria throws her head back with her hands fisting my hair essentially yanking my head closer to her. My mouth works Aria over intently zoning in on all of her sweet spots making her shout in bliss.

After eliciting two orgasms from her with only my mouth I decide it's time to give her what she is begging for most of all. My hips rest flush against Aria's. My forearms hold my body up off of hers giving her enough room to ensure she isn't crushed by my much larger frame. Aria wraps her legs around my hips and her arms around my back to bring my body closer to hers.

"Take me," Aria whispers in my ear.

Her eyes drift shut and her mouth falls open at the feeling of my penis thrusting deep inside of her to the hilt. Aria flexes her hips to accommodate my large member. Aria's lips latch onto my neck to suck and bite on every inch of flesh she can sink her teeth into.

Aria's moans heighten with each of my thrusts, especially once I add a little more force behind my thrusts when Aria begs me to go harder and deeper. Hearing Aria's blissful cries through her orgasm make me want to bring her to another release instantly. The way her walls clamp down around my cock as I thrust in and out of her drives me nuts. The feeling in itself is incredibly erotic and then when you add Aria's moaning on top of it I am nearly done for. And when she chants my name. Jesus don't get me started on when she started chanting my name in pleasure.

I hold out on my own climax wanting to give Aria another release. I know all it will take is one more to exhaust her and knock her out for the night. Aria has been working nonstop on preparing for her tests while also juggling the 'A' stuff. Aria deserves a night of peaceful sleep without being up half the night worried about her exams tomorrow.

Reaching my hand down between us I pinch her clit in rhythm of my thrusts. I know Aria has reached her breaking point when she buries her head in my neck which is soon followed by her teeth sinking into my shoulder tissue. Aria loves to get a bit rough during sex at times. She has a tendency to bite whatever her mouth lands on when she is being thrown into a big orgasm as a way to contain her loud screams.

I found early on that Aria is definitely a screamer given I press all of the right buttons. One time we hadn't seen each other for an entire week due to her being out of town since her dad forced her to accompany him on a couple college visits that he had to attend for meetings. When she returned home that Saturday we spend the day in bed. The following morning when Aria and I went to go pick up some Chinese food we ran into Mrs. Rosenthal in the hall. She had the most horrific and disgusted look on her face when looking at the two of us. Since then she has avoided both of us at all costs. Ever since then Aria tries to contain her screams by biting me. It's a turn on for me so I don't mind in the least bit.

Feeling Aria's walls clamp down on me once more and hearing her breathless pants against my skin cause me to allow myself to give into my own release. I still deep inside of Aria knowing how much she loves when she feels my member throbbing inside of her. Aria's body releases its hold on mine, dropping back onto her pillow. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as she struggles to fill her lungs with oxygen.

Sweat covers both of our bodies as a result from our pleasurable workout. Pressing kisses along the curve of her neck I slowly withdraw my member from deep inside of her. Aria whimpers slightly at the feeling of me pulling out of her core. I collapse on the bed next to her with my arm draped across her waist and our legs intertwined.

"I love you," I mumble softly into her ear.

"I love you too," Aria replies equally as soft.

Pulling the comforter up over us we fall asleep within seconds.

I wake up in the middle of the night and slip out to the Hasting Household. After making a few tweaks to Spencer's car I quietly sneak upstairs to her bedroom. Aria wanted Spencer to fail her exams and that is exactly what I am going to do. Rosewood Day has a very strict policy when it comes to their mid-terms and final exams. Even if a student is so much as one minute late to the test they won't be allowed to take it unless excused by a doctor's note which they must turn in right then.

After adjusting her clock by a couple hours I take her phone to which I manage to fry the black iPhone ensuring it won't be working in the morning—or in the near future. Despite Spencer having one final the day after tomorrow I had already altered her notes slightly causing her to study the wrong material and incorrect answers. I made sure the corrections had been miniscule enough for her not to notice.

In the morning just before they sit down in class I plan to send Hanna a message about how everyone around her is getting some aside from her, including her little boyfriend who has been hanging out with beautiful women in California. I know I gave Aria a visible hickey tonight for her to subtly show Hanna knowing it would further shove her jealously in her own face.

We've put Emily through the wringer quite a bit lately with Paige so I figured I would leave her alone tomorrow. Plus we always try to ensure Aria isn't constantly the only one who doesn't have anything massive happen.

* * *

The long awaited week had finally passed. Aria took all of her exams and felt extremely confident about them. Spencer had been over two and a half hours late to school causing her to miss three of her four exams. Aria had texted me after class thanking me and telling me Spencer's face when the teacher told her she had to remain in the hall was priceless and much needed. Aria had to hide her smirk the entire day because she was too pleased with the turn out.

It is Friday morning, specifically the Friday morning Aria will be getting her exam scores back. As a reward to the seniors they don't have to attend any classes today. They simply get their tests back today then have the rest of the day to them self to do as they please.

Aria said she is coming over as soon as she gets done at school. The girls planned a trip to New York for a little three day weekend full of shopping and relaxing. To Aria's parent's knowledge, she is with the girls this weekend. In reality Aria is going to be with me at the cabin. We don't worry about packing any bags since we already have everything we need at the cabin. With that being our main place to house all of our 'A' equipment we always keep the cabin stocked with food and any other necessities since we spend a great amount of time there.

I am just finishing up loading the dishwasher when an eager Aria bursts through the door. She runs directly at me and jumps up in my arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Aria grabs the sides of my face to crush our lips together.

My hands slide up the backs of her thighs to hold her body up by her ass allowing my hands to massage the delectable body part in my hands. Though I hardly have to put any effort into holding her up since her own thighs are twined so tightly around my body holding herself in place.

I turn us around to press Aria up against the kitchen wall when I feel her tongue ease into my mouth.

"I take it you did well on your exams?" I laugh breathlessly after our lips part.

Aria nods her head enthusiastically. "I got 100% on all three finals and then a 98% on Calculus since I missed a couple. I wouldn't have been able to do it or be near as confident if you hadn't helped me. Thank you babe."

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it. It was all you honey." I press a swift kiss to her lips then sit her back down on her feet. "I believe I promised you a little something if you got A's on all four exams, didn't I?"

Aria pretends to think about it for a minute. "I faintly recall something about that, yes."

Undressing Aria we climb onto the bed, our lips attached the entire time. Settling her in the center of our bed I travel down to her breasts. My mouth latches on to her right nipple to toy with as my right hand fondles her left breast. I alternate back and forth between the two buds causing them to stand hard and erect. My mouth also dips down to bite and nip at the undersides of her breasts knowing how sensitive they were.

While my mouth is giving her breasts plenty of attention I decide to offer some attention to her writhing hips that are aching for some friction. Running my fingers between her thighs I find her already dripping wet for me. I promised Aria a satisfying reward if she managed to pass all four tests with an A which she did. Dipping my middle finger and ring finger into Aria's hot core I thrust my fingers in and out of her a couple times before bringing my fingers to locate her g-spot.

Aria's breath instantly catches in her throat knowing what I am going to do. "Ezraaaa…" She pants desperately.

My mouth focuses all attention to her perky breasts and aching nipples. My hand is rapidly thrusting and rubbing against her g-spot in order to make her squirt. It's been a while since I have made her do so because of the effect it has over her body. Whenever I make her squirt she experiences a full body orgasm. Her toes curl, her body writhes involuntarily, and she screams to the high heaven. Such orgasm always causes her to drop into a heavy slumber almost instantly after she comes down from her high.

Aria flutters between fisting the comforter beneath her and my shirt or my hair. I know how to manipulate her body in every aspect making it react to my every touch and movement when I do this. Several minutes pass and Aria's breathing is growing more ragged and harsh as time ticks on. My head remains fixated on her chest allowing my hand to bring all of the pleasure to her lower half.

"Ezra… Babe… Oh god." Aria digs her nails into the pillow behind her head.

All it takes is another thirty seconds and then Aria loses it completely. She throws her head back into the pillow aggressively, her eyes are clenched shut and her hips are rocking violently against my hand. Loud screams of pleasure escape her mouth. Right now being quiet is the farthest thing from her mind. Aria's entire body shakes as her release washes over her. Aria hits my hand away right as she squirts rapidly.

Aria lets out a scream louder than I have ever heard her scream before. My name falling from her lips like that turns me on greatly.

My eyes are fixated on her facial expressions as she rides out her orgasm. Resting my hand on her thigh I feel it trembling beneath my hand. I slowly caress the inside of her thigh whilst she continues to fall from her climax.

Her words are completely incoherent as she attempts to talk. I press a kiss to her forehead and tell her to get some sleep. Within seconds her eyelids are dropping and she is out like a light.

I lay here in bed with Aria for a couple minutes before turning to look at the clock on my nightstand. If we want to get to the cabin at a decent time we need to head out now. Especially because I have something planned that requires me using the desktop computer in the cabin.

Getting up from the bed I walk over to the dresser to see what clothing options I have. There is no way in hell I'll be able to redress a passed out Aria in the ensemble she was wearing upon her arrival. Searching her drawer for something simple I find a pair of dark wash denim shorts which will be simple enough to slip on her and grab my faded Hollis t-shirt Aria loves to sleep in.

Dropping the two items on the foot of the bed I glance around for her panties but come up with nothings. Not too worried about it I simply turn my attention back to the dresser to pull out the second drawer to retrieve a new pair.

I kneel on the side of the bed I slip the midnight blue lace panties and shorts halfway up her legs then move to straddle her. I pull her panties up to where they belong followed by the pair of shorts. Zipping and buttoning the shorts take no effort. Grabbing the shirt off of the bed I carefully pull it down over Aria's head and situate it over her torso sans bra.

Scooping Aria up in my arms I carry her out of the apartment to take her down to the car. Unfortunately I run into Mrs. Rosenthal who is also leaving. She scowls at me and give the same hard look down to Aria who is curled up in my arms sleeping soundly.

"Good to see you Mrs. Rosenthal." I smile politely at her trying terribly to keep myself from bursting out into laughter at her expression.

She mumbles something to herself then walks past me. She takes the stairs rather than getting in the elevator with me causing me to laugh to myself.

Once Aria is in the front seat of my car I recline the seat back for her and I fasten her seatbelt I run back upstairs to grab her purse and lock up the apartment. Returning to the car I sit her purse down in the backseat then begin our journey to the secluded cabin.

**Aria's POV **

My eyes slowly flutter open and a loud yawn escapes my lips. I reach my arms up to stretch them high above my head. Rolling over in bed I snuggle deeper into the comforter and pillows. I reach my right arm out to find Ezra wanting to curl up in his side only to find the bed empty and cold. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I push myself up in the bed. My eyes squint for a minute before adjusting to being awake. Looking around I realize I am not in Apartment 3B; I am in the cabin.

My eyes peer around the open concept cabin in search of Ezra only to come up with nothing. Getting up out of the bed I look down at my body to see I am wearing Ezra's Hollis shirt that I love to sleep in and a different pair of panties than I had been wearing this morning. I notice a pair of my denim shorts are folded in half laying on the nightstand next to the bed. I guess Ezra dressed and then undressed me.

Walking around to the other side of the bed I see the door to the basement is pulled open. Goose bumps run along my skin the second my bare feet step down on the concrete steps descending downstairs.

A smile tugs on my lips when I see Ezra sitting at the desk at the bottom of the stairs on the computer typing away on one screen while having a video of the girls on the other screen. One night during a sleepover I hacked into the digital software on Hanna's iPhone and programed it to give us the ability to watch what is happening through the camera on her phone when on this computer.

The girls are in Spencer's car fighting with one another and looking distressed.

Walking up behind Ezra I slip my hands down the front of his chest and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well I cancelled their hotel reservation and deactivated Spencer's debit card knowing she was the only one who had money to pay for the hotel. It's all booked up so they can't another room. It's a Friday night in New York City; they are having trouble finding a hotel nearby. Then to make matters even better Spencer's car is acing up and her navigation system is driving them all around New York. I've sent them a couple texts taunting them about it which is only furthering their anger and frustration."

Pressing kisses to his neck I thank him for taking over for me when I was overwhelmed with everything going on. Ezra spins the chair around to pull me down into his lap. Resting my head on his shoulder I snuggle into his arms.

"You know you left a bite mark on my shoulder early." Ezra teases me playfully.

"I did not!" I gasp at him.

He raises his brow at me. "You don't believe me?"

Ezra takes his shirt off and drops it on the desk to show me the clear indentation of my teeth from early. Damn. Well it was quite the orgasm. I giggle to myself and run my fingers along the marking. I press a kiss to his shoulder over it.

"You should probably call the girls. They've been trying to get ahold of you. It'd be good to at least pretend to be sympathetic for them."

I roll my eyes knowing he's right. Ezra pulls me up to my feet then leads me upstairs. He puts the door back down then moves the rug over the handle to ensure we don't catch our feet and trip on the dip down for the latch to lift the door up.

I walk over to the kitchen table where my purse is to grab my phone. I see a million missed calls from the girls along with an ungodly amount of texts.

"I'm going to start on dinner." Ezra presses a kiss to my temple on his way to the kitchen.

Deciding to talk to Emily I call her rather than Hanna or Spencer.

"Aria! We've been trying to get ahold of you. What have you been doing?" Emily's panicked voice questions.

"I'm sorry Em. Ezra and I had a date night in Philly. What's wrong?"

"We've been driving around aimlessly because it seems _somebody_ didn't book a reservation at the hotel like they had said. We can't find a hotel and 'A' keeps sending us messages to screw with us. This getaway sucks."

When they had planned the trip I had to pretend to be devastated about not going with them. I had told them Ezra planned a romantic weekend after my exams.

I grin at the distress in her voice. I turn around to smile at Ezra as I listen to the girls rant about how bad their trip has been so far. I know many would say I am a horrible person for finding happiness in their troubles. However, after everything that happened back when Alison was here they deserve it. They didn't stand up for me once when Ali would pick on me constantly and tear me down. The stood up for each other, but they didn't stand up for me. Alison made me feel as if being unique was something to be ashamed of. She made me feel as if I wasn't good enough. I know what Ezra and I are doing may be wrong but it is right in my eyes.

No matter what our fate is for our actions, I will accept them because I know they got what they deserve. Every single one of them. Including Alison. What happened to Alison will always be a secret between Ezra and me. All I have to say in regards to the night Alison was killed is I will forever be grateful to Ezra.

He's always loved me and looked out for my best interests.

**Okay so how was that? I've never written a story involving A before so hopefully it wasn't terribly bad. Cheyenne I really hope you liked it and it was what we talked about. **

**I updated my story "Conquering Life" just before this story, feel free to check it out if you want. :)**


End file.
